Dantalian
Dantalian '''was a powerful dark priestess. For many years, she specialized in wedding ceremonies that joined two evil beings in unholy matrimony. However, she soon grew tired of merely bestowing great power on others. In an attempt to better her position, she sent a warlock, Zile, after Prue, in hopes of seducing her into a dark wedding and turning her evil. She made a potion that would paralyze Prue and render her unable to fight once Zile tricked her into his lair. Her real plan, however, was to get the Book of Shadows. By this time, the Charmed Ones' magic had become so closely intertwined that if one sister turned evil, the other two would turn evil as well, and the evil would flow to the Book. Once the Book was evil, she planned to take it for herself. Zile thought that Dantalian was merely helping him get the power of the Charmed Ones, but didn't find out Dantalian had other ideas until she kissed him with the potion on her lips and knocked him unconscious. Dantalian's plan worked, as the binding ceremony not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also turned Piper and Phoebe into warlocks as well. The evil flowed to the Book as well, and Dantalian was able to take hold of it. Piper and Phoebe caught her and briefly tortured her, even freezing and shattering her hand. She was able to get out of the manor when Leo distracted Piper and Phoebe. Dantalian thus became the second evil being to get possession of the Book (after Abraxas). However, she was the first evil being to physically get the Book out of the manor. She's one of three evil beings to do so, the others being Bacarra and Zankou. In revenge, Dantalian tried to kill Prue. However, Piper and Phoebe were able to track her down by using their newfound blinking ability to focus on Prue. Dantalian then cast a spell on both Zile and Prue which awakened them and turned them into her slaves. However, Piper froze Zile and shattered him, restoring the Charmed Ones and the Book to good. Dantalian tried to escape, but Piper froze her in her tracks. The sisters then found a spell and vanquished her. Powers and Abilities As a Dark Priestess, Dantalian possessed the ability to bestow great power on warlocks through wedlock. Like other upper-level dark dignitaries, she also had the ability to cloak her activities from the forces of good. As a result, Piper and Phoebe couldn't find Prue by scrying for her, and Leo and the Elders couldn't sense her. She also had potion-making and spellcasting abilities rivaling those of upper-level witches. She also possessed the power of conjuration. Dantalian teleported by fading. Image:Dantalian_tricksZile.jpg|Dantalian Tricks Zile Image:DantalianPrue2.jpg|Dantalian prepares Prue for the ritual Image:DantalianRitual.jpg|Dantalian performs the dark binding ceremony on Prue and Zile Image:DantalianPrueZile.jpg|Dantalian binds Prue and Zile as husband and wife Image:DAntBOS.jpg|The Book of Shadows after Dantalian performs her magic Image:DanPiperICES.jpg|Dantalian's evil magic pollutes Piper and Phoebe causing Piper to freeze the wedding planner, literaly Image:Dantalianhand.jpg|Piper freezes Dantalian's hand Image:DantalianCrushed.jpg|Piper shatters Dantalian's hand Image:Piperfreezeevil.jpg|Piper freezes Zile (disguised as Prue) Image:Dantalianvanqq.jpg|The Power of Three vanquishing Dantalian Dantalian 0.jpg|Dantalian is vanquished Image:Dantalianvanqq.jpg|The Power of Three vanquishing Dantalian Appearances Dantalian appears in a total of '''2 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Bride and Gloom ;Season 5 :Cat House (flashback) See Also *Dark Binding *Dark Priestesses *Dark Priest *Dark Wedding Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Demons